TARGET
by Marieonatte
Summary: Naruto, cowo keren nan imut. yang sudah punya tunangan, harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Seme keren se-antero Konoha boarding school yang menyukai Naruto. dengan segala cara berusaha menjadikan Naruto miliknya. bagaimana kisah pejuangan sasuke?/bad summary
1. Chapter 1

"kau lihat pemuda di sebrang sana Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 170cm dan berwajah manis.

"Hn…"

"Aaa… aku yakin kau tertarik padanya! Bagaimana? Bukankah kau sudah putus dengan Sakura?"

" seperti yang kau tahu…"

" kalau begitu…"

" aku tahu siapa pemuda itu. Dia akan masuk sekolah kita minggu depan. Dan minggu berikutnya dia akan jatuh cinta pada ku." Ujar Sasuke senya menyerigai menyeramkan.

'oh… sepertinya Uchiha benar-benar ingin mendapatkan 'mangsa'-nya secepat mungkin. aku akan sangat kasihan pada pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TARGET **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto** belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing **

**SasuNaruHina**

**Warning! **Fanfic ini sangat Gaje. Yaoi. OOC.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**CHAPTER 1**

pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Dia terus berlari tanpa menyadari tatapan para seme yang menatap penuh napsu padanya dan tatapan para gadis yang berarti '.' kalau tidak ingin di bilang manis.

'TIDAK! Sudah setengah jam aku terlambat. Semoga Hinata tidak marah pada ku…' batin pemuda itu. Pemuda it uterus berlari dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang menungu dengan penuh cemas.

"hosh… hosh… hosh… Yo Hinata… maaf aku terlamabat. Kaa-san memaksaku mengganti baju hingga lebih dari 5 kali." Ujar si pemuda.

" ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Ayo kita pergi. Kita harus bergegas untuk membeli peralatan sekolah mu nanti di Konoha Gakuen. Ku dengar kau masuk asrama. Jadi kita harus belanja ekstra kali ini…" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Muka Naruto memerah. Lalu dengan aggak canggung menggengam tangan Hinata.

" kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Naruto.

" Kaa-san tidak menyuruh Bodyguard menjagamu kan?"

" sudah ku katakan pada mereka bahwa aku ingin Kencan dengan mu. Kalau dengan mu, mereka pasti percaya. Hehe…"

"kalau begitu, ayo!"

XxXxXxX

Namikaze Naruto. Anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara yang paling manis –walau dia laki-laki-. Kakak perempuannya yang bernama Namikaze Shion, bahkan kalah mais dengan wajah adiknya. Membuat anak ke dua dari padangan Namikaze-Uzumaki ini kesal sendiri. Naruto merupakan Most-wanted Guy di Suna (tempat tinggalnya dulu) dikarnakan wajah manisnya. Tapi, jangan salah. Dia merupakan juara Nasional bertahan Aikido. Dia juga pandai bermain anggar. Jadi, jangan main main dengannya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Anak ke 2 dari 3 bersaudara Hyuuga ini merupakan anak yang manis. Sama manisnya dengan Naruto. –lebih manis naruto- itu yang akan kalian simpulakan begitu melihat Naruto dengan Hinata berdampingan. Dia juga suka di jadikan sasran para Seme karna merupakan Tunangan dari Naruto.

Tunangan?

Ya. Mereka bertunangan sejak umur 15 tahun. Dan mereka saling menyukai. Naruto benar-benar serasi dengan Hinata. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Saling merengkapi. Naruto sosok yang meledak-ledak sedangkan Hinata sosok yang lembut dan perhatian. Bukankah mereka pasangan serasi?

Tentu saja…

XxXxXxX

" Naru-kun. Apakah kau butuh Ramen Instan di asrama nanti?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat-lihat rak makanan cepat saji di depannya. Dia tahu kesukaan Tunangannya. karna dia suka di mintai tolong untuk membuat ramen special buatan-nya.

" umm… tidak usah. Ku dengar di asrama ada Paman Teuchi. Kau tahu? Ramennya adalah ramen terenak setelah ramen buatan mu."

" kalau begitu. Sekali seminggu kau bisa pergi kerumah ku?"

" untuk apa?"

" akan ku buatkan kau ramen special buatanku. Setiap minggu. Kalau kau tak keberatan."

" AKU MAU!" sorak Naruto.

" sebagai gantinya 1 mingu kau hanya boleh makan 3 mangkuk ramen. Aklu akan mengonrol menu makan mu pada paman teuchi. Agar kau tidak lebih gendut dari ini"

" aku tidak gendut Hinata~'…" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Hinata tertawa dan laki-laki yang berada disana sontak memerah mukanya. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa.

XxXxXxX

Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar pada dingding pembatas atap sekolah. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat ia menemukan 'mataharinya'. Ya. Dia sedang jatuh cinta. Pada seorang laki-laki manis yang ia tahu, besok pemuda manis itu akan masuk sekolahnya.

Laki-laki itu. Dia, Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang lahir tanggal 10 Oktober. Menyukai ramen, memiliki otak cerdas (walau tidak secerdas Sasuke) dan juara bertahan Nasional Aikido. Pandai memaikan samurai. Dan masih banyak lagi. Dan yang paling penting, dia masih lajang. Menurut informasi terpercaya Sasuke. Wajahnya yang manis, membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Gay. Sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke sungguh menginginkan Naruto segera menjadi miliknya. Memikirkan wajah menggoda itu membuat sasuke menyeringai.

Dia sungguh tak sabar untuk menyongsong hari esok.

XxXxXxX

Di sedang berpelukan –dipeluk- oleh sang bunda. Kepalanya di usap sayang dan telinganya tak henti-hentinya mendengar kata-kata 'Aku akan sangat merindukan mu' dengan suara parau.. menandakan bahwa Bundanya sangat sedih di tinggal anak bungsunya. Ayahnya menepuk pundak sang anak. "hati-hati dengan laki-laki disana. Mungkin kau akan di serang sewaktu-waktu" ujar ayahnya tanpa dosa. Membuat sang ayah mendapatkanbongkem panas di kepala akibat pukulan sang istri.

" aku akan pulang setiap 1 minggu sekali. Aku juga sudah janji pada Hinata"

"baiklah. Kuharap hari mu di sana akan menyenagkan Naru…"

"tentu saja. Bukankah ada Neji-nii-san?" oh… sepertinya sang anak tidak menyadari bahaya apa yang akan menerjangnya sesampainya di Konoha Boarding School. Tempat sekolah baru sang Uzumaki di Konoha.

XxXxXxX

1 minggu kemudian…

Di KBS (Konoha Boarding School)

" berhati-hatilah Naru. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang sekolahmu kali ini" ujar Shion menatap gedung di depannya horror.

" aku akan baik-baik saja Ane* kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau mereka macam-macam aku tidak akan 'melepaskan' mereka begitu saja." Ujar Naruto sambil meyeringai keji.

" Ano, Naru-kun. Kau yakin ingin sekolah di sini?" tanya Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Menggengam tangan Naruto erat.

" tentu saja. Lagi pula di sini ada Neji-nii-san. Dan di sekolah ini tidak ada cewek selain guru. Jadi, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan selingkuh…." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum jenaka.

'itulah yang aku khawatirkan!' batin Hinata berteriak.

" …dan… aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki. Kau mengerti?" lanjut Naruto.

' oh… aku akan membunuh siapapun yang ketahuan menyentuhmu Naruto. Dia tidak akan hidup tenang. Dan menguburnya hidup-hidup kalau berani membuatmu menyukai laki-laki' batin Hinata seram. Wajah luarnya terlihat dia sedang tersenyum. Padahal dalamnya dia sedang mengasah pisau dan samurainya. Tentu saja untuk membunuh orang yang mendekati tunangannya.

" aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu. Seminggu lagi kita bertemu. Sekarang kau harus masuk kelaskan?" ujar Hinata sambil mendorong pelan badan Naruto.

" oh… aku lupa. Baiklah. Shion-nee. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa dengan pesanan ku ya! Dan Hinata, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Naruto sambil mencium bibir Hinata sekilas.

" oh… kau sangat bandel gaki. Untung Neji tidak ada di sini. Kalua ada, kalian akan bertarung lagi." Ujar Shion sambil menggerlingkan mata.

" haha… yasudahlah… sampai jumpa minggu depan!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari masuk ke kelasnya.

" semoga anak di sekolah ini normal semua. Bukankah begitu Hinata?" ujar Shion setelah Naruto sudah agak jauh.

" Uun. Ngomong-ngomong Shion-nee-chan, apa yang Naruto pesan?" tanya Hinata

" Komik keluaran terbaru. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa itu. Aku heran, bagaimana di bisa pintar seperti itu ya?"

" mungkin… dia memperhatikan pelajaran.?"

" haha… tidak mungkin…"

XxXxXxX

Di depan kelas XI-E

Brak!

" SHITSUREISHIMASU*!" teriak Naruto. Menatap guru yang sedang mengajar lalu kearah murid laki-laki. Kemudian Nyengir lebar. (baca: tersenyum manis). Membuat para laki-laki disana ber-blushing ria.

" watasi wa gakusee desu*" ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

" O.. ya, tadi Asuma-san memberitahu kalau ada murid baru. Ya, silahkan masuk."

" arigatou sensee. Hajimemashite, watashiwa Naruto Namikaze desu. Watashi wa Suna kara kimashita. Dōzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu.* ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Membuat wajahnya di mata para laki-laki di kelasnya semakin manis.

" baiklah Naruto-san. Kau duduk di depan meja ku. Keluarkan buka sejarahmu halaman 276"

"ha'i sensee."

Sepertinya Asuma tahu akibat kalau Naruto di suruh duduk di belakang. Yeah…

XxXxXxX

"hey Sas, bagaimana kau bisa tahu anak itu akan masuk sini?" tanya Suigetsu sambil memandang sosok manis di depan kels yang sedang meperkenalkan diri. Suaranya sangat membangunkan hasrat 'seme'-nya. Wajah manis itu, Ugh… dia ingin melihat wajah itu memerah, penuh peluh dan 'cairan'nya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat 'adik kecilnya' bangun.

" tentu saja aku tahu. Dan singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu Suigetsu. Aku masih membutuhkan mu untuk menjebak 'rubah kecil'ku."

"huh,…belum kau dapatkan saja sudah mengaku-ngaku. Dasar… lalu, apa rencana awalmu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Seringai menyeramkan terukir di wajah pucat itu. Mata Onxy-nya menjadi lebih tajam.

" lihat saja nanti…"

XxXxXxX

Teng…Teng…

" ya, pelajaran matematika cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR halaman 167. dengan cara-caranya. LENGKAP" guru berampang sangar menatap tajam murid-muridnya. Guru macam apa dia? Menggunakan Perincing di wajahnya? Sungguh menyeramkan.

" Ha'i sensee."

" bagus. Dan kau murid baru." guru sangar itu menujuk Naruto yang sedang duduk manis menatap buku matematika dengan wajah serius.

" ya sensee?"

" ikut aku ke ruang Guru. Akan ku tunjukan kamar mu"

"baik sensee." Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya. Para 'seme' di kelas itu menghela nafas kecewa. 'nggak jadi PDKT deh..' batin murid-murid serempak.

" cih."

"Pein-san sepertinya menyukai Naruto. Bukankah begitu Sasuke?" tanya teman sebangku Sasuke, Juugo.

" mungkin saja…" desis Sasuke. Rencana untuk mentraktir Naruto makan siang hacur sudah.

'masih ada hari esok…' batin Sasuke.

XxXxXxX

Tap…tap…

" bagaimana tanggapan mu tentang sekolah ini Naru?" tanya pein sambil merangkul Naruto. Naruto terlihat tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Pein. Malah menikmatinya.

" entahlah Pein-nii-san. Tapi gurunya menyenangkan semua. Cara mengajarnya sangat menyenangkan" ujar Naruto riang. Biar saya jelaskan keadaannya.

Pein adalah tunangan kakak Naruto, Shion. Alasan Naruto di masukan ke sekolah ini juga karna adanya Pein yang menjabat sebagai guru matematika di sekolah itu.

" cara berfikirmu aneh Naru. Kau tahu? Banyak yang tidak menyukai pelajaranku. Kata mereka aku terlalu sangar."

" Bhuu~ mereka aneh sekali. Kalau melihat Shion-nee pasti mereka berangapan lain lagi" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Pein tertawa kecil.

" kau ku tempatkan di kamar 209. sendiri. Aku khawatir kalau ada yang 'menyerang' mu secara tiba-tiba. Nanti Shion menyiksaku lagi. Di sebelah kamar mu ada kamar ku. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa tinggal teriak saja. Oke?" ujar Pein sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

" tenang saja… sebelum mereka menyerang ku, aku akan 'menyerang' mereka duluan." Ujar Naruto menyeringai senang. kelihatannya dia akan mendapatkan banyak 'mainan' baru di sini.

" haha… kau sama saja dengan Shion. Baiklah, ini kuncinya. Ohya, apa kau bawa barang yang ku suruh?"

" tentu saja. Ada di kardus 'khusus'. Aku menyimpannya dengan koleksiku yang lain."

" baiklah, nanti sore aku akan mengambilnya. Tunggu di kamarmu. Ku akan membantumu membereskan barang." Ujar Pein sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. –lagi-.

" UMM! Kalau begitu sampai nanti Pein-nii-san…" ujar Naruto. Lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

'hmp… anak itu memang tidak pernah berubah' batin Pein menatap perginya Naruto.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pein-san tersenyum? Yang benar saja! Biasanya aura kematian memancar dari badannya. Dan sekarang, dengan ke adaan mata sangat normal dia melihat Pein mengelus rambut Naruto penuh kasih sayang? Ckckc… sepertinya Pein adalah semenya Naruto.

" … apa kau bawa barang yang ku suruh?" samara samara terdengar suara Pein.

"tentu saja. Ada di kardus 'khusus'. Aku menyimpannya dengan koleksiku yang lain." Balas Naruto. Sasuke semakin penasaran.

' sebenarnya apa hubungan Naruto dengan si princing?'

Aku berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Rasanya kesal melihat kecenganmu dekat dengan orang lain. Tiba-tiba sasuke menyeringai setan.

Well… sepertinya mulai besok hidup Naruto tidak akan tenang lagi. Khehehehe,...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YOHO... Minna san, maafkan saya yang bukannya update fic yg lain malah nulis cerita ini. Masalahnya, ide ini terus menyeruak di otak saya. –halah-. Tapi saya janji akan meng-update cepat cerita yang lain dan tentu yang ini juga. ^_^ asalkan minna san me review. Hehe… paling nggak 6 riview lah… please… *puppy eyes no jutsu* -muntah-. Oke deh… sekarang yang paling penting, komentar anda. Jangan lupa baca fic say yang lain… ^_^ (nggak nanggung kalo muntah)ohya... menurut minna-san... Naru sama siapa? saya masih bimbang. saya sampe lupa makaan -lebay mode:on- gara-gara mikirin jodoh Naru-chan. -ditabok- Sasuke ato Hinata?

REVIEW PLEASE! *_*


	2. Chapter 2

Ah… hari yang cerah…

Udara yang sejuk…

Dan,…

Suara percikan air mancur di de-… eh?

Kemana suara percikan air mancur nya?

SREET!

"UGYA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Entah kenapa tokoh utama satu ini serik sekali terlambat bangun.

TARGET

.

.

.

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto sensee~

Tukk… tukkk… tukk….

GRAK!

" maaf aku terlambat sensee" suara cempreng yang bias membangunkan 'sesuatu' milik laki-laki itu terdengar kelelahan. Para seme yang berada di situ membayangkan suara itu meneriaki nama mereka saat mereka 'memasuki' naruto. Ugh… sepertinya mereka perlu kekamar mandi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Lupakan pikiran mesum yang nyambet di otak author ini.

" OH… kau pasti murid baru itu ya? Hem… aku sudah mendengarnya dari Pain. Kalau begitu. Kau boleh duduk di tempat mu. Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, mengerti?" ujar seorang guru yang tatapan nya mencurigakan.

"ha'i! Arigatou Sensee!" sambil bernafas lega naruto duduk di bangkunya. Tanpa sengaja melihat para murid menatapnya mesum. Dengan segera Naruto melempar Deathglare andalannya. Membuat para murid itu berfikir kalau target mereka ternyata tidak mudah.

~SASUKE POV~

Sudah ku duga! Dia adalah kekasih Pain! Kalau bukan begitu pasti bakoro sudah mendekatinya dan meminta waktunya malam ini. Hah…. Aku memang jenius! Kalau begitu aku akan merebutnya dari Pain sialan itu!

Ku lupakan rencana 'hebat' ku sejenak. Menatap wajahnya yang sedang serius itu memang mengasyikan dari pada mendengar penjelasan tentang rumus-rumus fisika yang aku sudah hapal di luar kepala.

Wajah naruto yang terlihat sangat halus, kulit kecoklatannya yang eksotis, matanya yang sedikit besar –tapi bulat sempurna- berwarna biru. Lalu tubuhnya yang kira-kira 10cm lebih pendek darinya. Dan…. Yang paling penting adalah sorot mata innocent yang membuat sasuke ingin 'menelannya' bulat-bulat. Oke. Ini sudah mengarah ke rate-M. berhubung author tidak berani maka, kita pindahkan topic pembicaraan ini.

Kudengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku buru-buru menghampirinya. Tapi semua nya terlambat, saat Negara api menyerang. Tunggu, kenapa pikiranku ke aang? Sebenarnya yang aku cintai itu naruto atau aang sih? Aku pilih naruto saja! Yang ada di depan mata.

Back to story.

Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya lalu memencet-mencet tombol. Bniat awal ku ku urungkan aku ingin mendengar dia menelefon siapa.

"ah… Hina-chan! Aku benar-benar kangen sama kamu!" suaranya yang terdengar kali itu membuat duniaku hancur. Siapa itu Hina? Apa hubungannya denga Naruto? Apa kah dia hina seperti film yang pernah di tonton okaa-san (mikoto) yaitu putri yang di tukar? Oh… ternyata otak sasuke sudah sedikit melenceng rupanya.

"hah? Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah berjanji pada mu. Jadi kau harus tepati janji mu yah?" janji apa? Janji bayar hutang kah? Pikirku menerka-nerka. Kalau begitu ini kesempatan ku mengambil hati naruto! Aku akan membayar hutang naruto kalau otou-san sudah mengirim uang (author: ketahuan bokeknya!) baiklah! Ini rencana sempurna!

" baiklah! Sampai jumpa minggu depan Hina-chan… aku mencintaimu."

….

….

….

JLEGER!

"hancur, hancur hati ku. Drereng-drereng rereng! Hancur, hancur hati ku!" terlintas di otakku lagu orang tak terkenal yang sempat ku dengar saat aku beli kaset bajakan di alun-alun kota konoha.

Saat itu juga aku ingin teriak:

" AWAS KAU KABUTO! INFORMASI MU SALAH BODOH!"

Dan aku ingin menangis sekencang kencangnya atau terjun saja dari lantai gedung ter-rendah.

Mati nggak yah? Ah… yang penting judulnya terjun.

Back to story.

Fakta yang membuat hati ku tertohok: NARUTO SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH.

Dan sepertinya wanita. Karna dari nada bicaranya sangat manja. Seperti suami pada istrinya.

Tunggu….

SUAMI PADA ISTRINYA? APA NARUTO SUDAH MENIKAH?

Sungguh, sasuke harus cepat-cepat ke tempat reparasi otak. Atau cuci otak-nya pakai mama lemon atau sabun rinso dan colek. Supaya benar-benar bersih.

Baiklah… kita tinggalkan sasuke sejenak. Untuk menenangkan otaknya yang jenius tapi tolol di saat yang sama itu. *author di gebukin sasuke FC*

~End Sasuke POV~

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Sekilas dia melihat sasuke yang sedang menunduk dengan awan hitam di sekelilingnya.

" hey sasuke, kenapa tampangmu jelek seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk pundak sasuke.

" apa maksudmu dengan Jelek DOBE?" tiba-tiba sasuke berteriak di depan muka Naruto. Membuat naruto bengong seketika.

" HEY TEME! APA MAKSUDMU! AKU INI PINTAR TAHU!" setelah menggebrak meja naruto berjalan dengan amarah yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Hahaha…. Sasuke…. Kau membuat Naruto semakin menjauh dari mu.

" SIAL!" teriak sasuke dengan Lebay nya. Membuat para murid yang sedang duduk di sana memandang aneh pada Sasuke.

'apa Uchiha itu sudah gila? Kenapa sifatnya jadi sangat OOC seperti itu? Apa d dia lagi PMS?' hooo untung mereka tidak mengatakan itu blak-blakan. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mati setelah mengatakan hal itu.

' apa yang harus ku lakukan? Naruto semakin membenciku. Apa gunanya aku hidup?' batin Sasuke dengan lebaynya. Oh… sasuke yang merana…..

~DI TEMPAT LAIN~

" firasatku tidak enak. Sepertinya aku harus segera mengasah Samurai-ku" Hinata yang sedang memasak mendapatkan firasat buruk. Haha… hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang Sasuke.

TBC

Hehehe…. Saya balik lagi dengan fanfic gaje saya. Maaf kalo pendek dan Gaje. Terimakasih buat yang mengomentari fic. Saya. Boleh minta lagi?


End file.
